1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate to an algorithm used in body imaging. More particularly, embodiments of the present invention relate to an image reconstruction method.
2. Description of Related Art
Along with the overall development in technology, body imaging performed in anon-invasive manner has become a common medical technique. In the biomedical optical field, DOT (Diffuse Optical Tomography) is an important area to be developed.
DOT is typically used to detect brain functionality and breast cancer. DOT utilizes the near-infrared region of the electromagnetic spectrum to measure the diffusion and absorption of normal and abnormal tissues, so as to reconstruct a body image. The image reconstruction method of DOT involves utilizing forward computing and inverse reconstruction to perform an iterative operation. In forward computing, a homogeneous optical coefficient provided by a diffuse optical model and the luminous intensity of a light source are employed to obtain a theoretic luminous intensity at an actual measured location. In inverse reconstruction, the measured luminous intensity at the actual measured location is employed to perform inverse computing to obtain an actual optical coefficient that is more precise than the homogeneous optical coefficient. Subsequently, the actual optical coefficient generated from the inverse reconstruction is used in forward computing to obtain another theoretic luminous intensity. After repeated iterations of this process, when the theoretic luminous intensity obtained from the forward computing converges with the measured actual luminous intensity, the actual optical coefficient generated from the latest inverse reconstruction can be utilized to reconstruct the image.
However, it is very difficult to accurately obtain the actual optical coefficient. This is due to the fact that inverse reconstruction is a very complicated nonlinear calculation with I11-posed and I11-conditioned characteristics, and further due to the low spatial characteristics inherent in DOT. Hence, body imaging is made difficult, and image quality and accuracy are lowered.